The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the floribunda class which was originated by us by crossing the variety HARroony (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,582) with the variety HARwanted, (not patented).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having a compact, rounded, well branched plant; blooms that have many petals and full, old fashioned form; dark green, disease resistant foliage; and flowers with fragrance. The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which we are aware:
1. Strong fragrance.
2. Rounded, upright, well branched growth habit;
3. Old fashioned flower form;
4. Dark green, glossy foliage; and
5. Resistance to rust and powdery mildew.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.